Dark prophecy
by Avryathehuntress
Summary: Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that didn't stop the fact a great prophecy was still on the loose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.
1. Chapter 1: Operation Nico Di Angelo

**Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that did not stop the fact a great prophecy was still on the lose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.**

**Set a couple of weeks after Percy landed in Calypso's island. Read coz you can. :)**

* * *

**Dark prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

**Operation Nico Di Angelo**

**

* * *

**

_Do not look back_. I warned myself. _Just keep going._

I held onto the piece of paper with the address on it, reading while running. For a dyslexic kid, cursive was not any different no matter how you decide to read it.

"Half-blood hill, Long island, New-york." I kept on reminding myself, only later I realized it was bad for me to say it out loud.

Then the image of a blank road and a hill came within my view. When you squint really hard, you can just about make out the letters Halfblood on the border. But for me it looked like Flood hill.

Did they really expect me to run up that hill into nothingness?

_No!_ I screamed in my head. _Don't give up!_

I raced up that hill. I was anything but athletic, although the fact somebody might be chasing me sent strength down my spine. With one final leap, I passed out on the top of the hill.

- προφητεία -

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a completely different place. And condition.

You see, I was pretty much on the run for my whole life. I had no idea where my mom was so I had always presumed she was dead. So was my dad for that matter. So I did the natural thing: running away. I did not like to do that, but that had to be better than staying in an orphanage. But right now I was lying down somewhere softer than I was used to, with a much better feeling. My bones were frozen, but the pain was gone.

By my side was a cup of something that looked suspiciously like hot chocolate, so I stretched out to take the mug.

It clattered to the floor the second I'd touched it, because it was rather a cold drink. I gave up on trying to drink it and slowly got out of the bed.

At first I thought I was in some a sort of schoolyard, because teens and preteens flocked around everywhere. Then I noticed not everything was the way it seemed.

Lava poured down from the climbing war, and two boys were having a fight with nothing else than real swords. A group of people were flocking around a bush, like it was some kind of a secret meeting.

"Rian. How did you and Trina's search go?" The girl at the center said. She looked pretty intelligent and had a deep frown. Her gray eyes looked like they were always thinking. She also had curly blonde hair, go figures.

"Me?" The guy I supposed was Rian asked. "We did not find a single trace of him."

"And Trina?"

Another girl about my age stood up. "I found this." She held out a silver skull ring which looked like belonged to somebody Goth. That didn't seem like anybody there.

The blonde studied it. "That - that belong to him, didn't it? Maybe we could trace the scent and -"

Then that was when my dumb plan kicked in.

"Um, excuse me." I asked the blonde rather awkwardly. "What is going on here?"

"We are searching for Nico Di Angelo -" Then she turned to look at me and her frown deepened even more.

"What?" I asked.

I felt uncomfortable when they all stared at me.

"A new half-blood." The girl stated. "What's your name?"

I felt weird inside. Not because my bones anymore. Because I was standing in front of crowds of unknown people, which I wasn't used to at all.

"I'm Hailey." I told her uneasily.

Luckily at that moment a much older guy in a wheelchair wheeled his way to us, and when he did, everybody stopped talking. "Annabeth, this is the new Half-blood. I shall send somebody to show her around. Meanwhile, you can get back to your search plan."

Annabeth nodded.

"Wait, show me around to where?" I protested, rather having the girl showing me around than the man. I do not know - he just creep me out sometimes.

"Come this way." The old man said. He was starting to look even older in the sunlight.

"What is up with the plan? And where am I?"

"You are somewhere safe, child." He told me. "And as for the plan, we are searching for Nico Di Angelo."

* * *

**Did you like it？ Either way review! I take any kind of reviews. Easpecially ones that tells me what to work on.**

**I think this is pretty much just a prologue. By the way Hailey is not a daughter of Artemis if you thought she was!**

**I think I hit a writer's block on that very first chapter for some reason! I tried to make it about 1000 words because really, I don't like short chapters either.**

**- H-I-T-S ζ (LOL it spells HITS)**


	2. Chapter 2: A centaur and the prophecy

**Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that didn't stop the fact a great prophecy was still on the loose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark prophecy**

**Chapter 2**

**A centaur and the prophecy**

**

* * *

**

Chiron led me to a table, and he told me to sit down. I looked around the room and saw many pictures around the place. One was of a strong-looking hero flexing his muscles, which I made a face at. Most of the other ones looked like they were superheroes as well, all except for the last one.

The guy looked like a normal boy, about my age. He had glossy black hair and sea green eyes. Standing next to him was a girl with curly blonde hair...it's Annabeth. That photo must've been taken pretty recently. In the photo they both looked pretty happy. Annabeth had a dagger in her hand and all the boy had was a pen. Weird...?

Chiron cleared his throat, looking sadly at the last picture.

"What is the search about?" I blurted out straight away. Blame it on my ADHD mind.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Since our ah -" He paused for a second, and I swore he had one small tear in his eye. "Our other hero died tragically only three weeks ago. I know Annabeth is in a very bad condition right now, but she stayed strong and willngly stepped up to be the leader of the search."

I frowned at him. A son of _what? _And also, what's up with _heroes _and _dying tragically?_

I'd learned a little bit about Greek Mythology a while back, but not much since I never really went to proper school. All I know is that there are twelve olympians that are each responsible for something. Incharge of it. But learning from an old man around a campfire, I took it no more serious than a goast story. But thinking back on it, Hades was not one of the twelve, was he? So why do I remember him clearly?

"Hades, like something to do with Greek Mythology?" I asked.

He nodded. "Most half-bloods would atleast know something about it, yes. Hades is one of the big three. But that is not the point, child. Do you know _why _he is the son of a Greek god?"

Oh great, that comfirmed my worst fear.

"Hades..." I gritted my teeth, hoping not to show my fear. "He is alive...isn't he?"

"How did you know?" Chiron asked as if he was trying to figure out how my mind worked. "Not all demigods gets it so fast."

"I - I have no idea. I just do sort of have a memory of -"

I stopped, knowing that it sounded ridiculous. Why would I have a memory of a Greek god? But everything else was rushing back to me, about Artemis and Orion, about Athena and that spider girl. So supposebly Hades still lived...that meant the other myths were all true as well. And if this Nico guy was a _son _of Hades...

Chiron nodded, looking satisfied. "I see you worked it out all by yourself. I get the feeling you were taught about this before?"

_Yes, from that man by the campfire. _The words echoed in my head.

"No, I just sort of firgured it out." I lied, letting my choppy black hair get into my face.

I got the feeling Chiron did not buy it, but he simply just said, "You might be the daughter of Athena. I can not be sure. I'll show you around the place and then later on Annabeth will take you to the forge to pick out a weapon. Capture the flag is on as well so better have a set armour too..." He was pratically muttering to himself by the time he finished.

"Weapon? And arm -"

"And shield too." He reasoned. He start to move out of his wheelchair, and I got my first _proper _shock.

From the waist down, he was a horse.

- προφητεία -

"You just discorvered you are a half-blood and your first shock was the _centuar_?" Annabeth said as we walked through the amourtory. She had a slightly amused look on her face, but it didn't last for too long.

Chiron had pretty showed me all the camp places and everything, all the cabins and the Greek stuff. He also asked me if I felt like I'd "belonged" in any of the cabins, and I told him no. Sure the Zeus cabin was big and mighty, and the Poseidon cabin looked ok. But well...I don't know. Maybe it was just because I have _never _really belonged anywhere. Or maybe it was that I was creeped out by his horse - _centuar _form.

"Hi Annabeth." A boy from the corner of the armoury said. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked about seveteen - tall and strong as well. He had pretty blant fingers, but he handled the piece of metal amazingly well at the same time he was talking.

"Looking for a new blade?" He asked.

"Hailey, meet Beckondorf." Annabeth introduced. The boy held out his hand, and I shook it rather uncomfortably.

"Beckondorf...interesting name...?" I said dorkily. Trust me,. I never know what to say.

Lukily he didn't mind that. "Everybody calls me that. But actually it's my last name." Then he clapped his hands together. "Ofcourse, a blade. Hmmmmm..."

"This is not a easy process to find your own blade." Annabeth explained.

I looked carefully and saw that she was gripping her dagger tightly. "What about your knife? How did you find it?"

Annabeth frowned her ususal frown and played with her hair. "Um - sometimes your weapon is given to you by your godly parent, or a friend, whatever. So now - see any weapons you might like? I reccommaned swords because most demigods handle them easier..."

Now she looked like she was rushing her words, as if she was eagar to drop the subject. I decided to leave it at that.

I looekd around the armory, swords, daggers, javelins, shields and all kinds of stuff. But none really drew my attention. "Um, sorry. But I don't think anything fits me from here."

"Well..." Both Annabeth and Beckondorf thought hard, I could tell.

"It's capture the flag tonight, if she does not have a suitable weapon..." Annabeth considered. "Then maybe we'll leave her with some armour and a shield for now."

Beckondorf nodded. "A wise choice." Then turning to me, he said, "Hailey, you are only new. You'll find a weapon you are suitable for some other time, ok? Everybody finds one eventually."

I nodded, but I felt bad.

When Annabeth saw my expression, she got up and took me outside. "This is where the hard bit comes in, the great prophecy."

**

* * *

**

**That was pretty much a transffering chapter. There's alwyas gotta be one chappter in the story that only explains everything, I noticed. The next chapter will move onto the main points, I promise! :P Oh and I wanted to finish up to the CTF (capture the flag) bit but it might be better as another full chapter.**

**Oh and before I forget, Zyna, yes you can used the name and thanks for reviewing!**

**Um...please give a review as ususal everybody!**

**-Huntress ****ζ**


	3. Chapter 3: The camp has its earthquake

**Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that didn't stop the fact a great prophecy was still on the loose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.**

**Disclaimer: (have to get used to doing these now) I own PJO...in my dreams.**

**

* * *

****Dark prophecy**

**Chapter 3**

**The camp and its earthquake**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth had the most boring cabin ever.

I mean, it was fine, it really was. But let's just say if you weren't a brainiac, you'll be bored to death. I knew that completely ruled out my chances of being an Athena kid now.

We sat on Annabeth's bed, on the top bunk. She had many messy drawings and a laptop, but she shoved them away.

"Hailey, this is important, and I expect you to listen properly. A life-or-death matter." She said so intensely I had to shiver a bit. Just very slightly for your information. "There had always been a prophecy about a kid of the big three - Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

That did not sound too good, but I told her keep going.

"It said when that person reaches sixteen, they'll have to make a choice that'll either save or destroy the gods." She continued.

"And us too?" I asked.

"Pretty much the whole world." Annabeth looked nervous, but she did not say anything. "The hero - Percy, he was supposed to be the one that the prophecy is talking about. And - and he's turning fifteen this year...But he...but he - died."

I pursed my lips together. This is not going to well, and Annabeth looked like she could tear up any second. But the look in her eyes somehow states that she wasn't just scared of the prophecy - it was something else.

"And Nico was the next child of the big three, and he is missing. We have to find him before the titans do and convince him to be on our side."

"Titans?" I asked, because I clearly remember their age was over a long time ago. Figures.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes, making it look gray-ish red. "I'm sure Chiron had told you you have to stay in the Hermes' cabin for now. I'll arrange a sleeping bag for you." She said unenthusiastically as if she does this too often.

As we went out, a sandy-haired girl was toward our direction. Just as I went past, she held out her leg, making me trip over it.

"Sorry, she said flatly, not meaning it at all.

"Natalie - be nice!" Annabeth scolded, hands on hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl called Natalie said with a sickly sweet voice before carrying on. I was ready to bet she was an Aphrodite girl.

"Sorry about Natalie." Annabeth said, helping me up. "Not all Apollo kids are like this."

Oh great.

**- **προφητεία -

Annabeth caught up to me right before the game started, What was it again...? Capture the flag? She was carrying a set of silver amour and a bronze sword.

Ok. I thought. This could get interesting.

Annabeth handed the Armour to me. "Wear it."

I thought she was joking, I mean, everybody else wore armour - that I know. It's just the armour is two sizes too big for me. I'd be lucky if I don't trip on it in my first step. "Um...the armor is not -"

"Sorry, you have to wear a bigger size for now until we are sure." She said apologetically. "You'll get used to it soon." Then she handed me the sword.

"Just incase."

"Sure." I muttered, trying to twirl my bangs around although it was too short. "I'm sure you don't need me on your team."

Annabeth didn't deny it, saying anything like Oh no! We would love to have you here! But it was more honest, which I was thankful for.

"We have the Ares kids on our side. How much warlike can you get than from the god of war?" She informed me. "Don't worry, Hailey. The Apollo kids aren't too much of a threat...I guess."

"Apollo was the god of wine or something?"

Annabeth finally cracked a smile at that. "No, but that would be cool. He is the god of music, prophecies and...poetry." She said the last word very unpleasantly, like it was a bad experience or something.

I sighed with relief, what could they do to win anyway? Sing us to sleep? And then I remembered my unpleasant experience with one of their kids, and I frowned.

"You just have to stand by and watch as we get their flag - trying to defend the other team from coming over, got it?" Annabeth asked. I wasn't so confident anymore, but I nodded just for her sake.

"Red team forward!" Suddenly somebody yelled.

"Catch you later!" Annabeth rushed out until I could no longer see her. I tried to move myself, but my Armour was weighing me more downer than I needed. Nobody came to me, nobody tried to attack me. Because the new kid simply wasn't a threat. I doubt that happens to every new kid here.

I stabbed the bronze sword down and cursed whoever my parent was.

"Oh, if you keep on doing that nobody will claim you." A familiar voice said. I knew it had belong on Natalie, the Apollo girl who tripped me over.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I growled back, but it came out as a whisper.

Natalie smiled. She was no similar to the kids of Aphrodite, except she carried a bow and had a quiver full of arrows in it. She wasn't a typical mean person, but the kind who is mean in a sweet way. That annoyed me more than it should.

"What are you gonna do to me? Sing? Sprout a prophecy? Recite poetry?" I said sarcastically, using everything Annabeth taught me.

Her smug smile faded for a second, and I hated myself for insulting her whole cabin. But I wasn't sorry for saying it either.

"Apollo is also the god of archery, for as far as I know." She aimed her bow at me, and I backed down a little. Oh Annabeth, you are the daughter of the wisdom goddess. Couldn't you have spared one second to tell me that before I made a fool of myself?

Then Natalie let the arrow go.

I dodged it, which later on I realized was stupid considering I was in full battle gear. I ducked down and rolled out of the way. "What was that for?"

Before she could do anything, I swung the sword at her, and she backed out a little as well. "Unclaimed half-blood, don't try to prove yourself to me. I warn you."

"As if I was trying to impress you." I told her.

Natalie was looking around. Somehow she almost blushed. Then I realized I'd said it a little too loudly.

"You are so dead, Helena Von Gomez." She yelled. I flinched when she said my full name, which I never told anybody. I only knew it because of my birth certificate, and I'd never used it. How did Natalie know?

"Watch out!" Annabeth yelled from the other side.

I never gotten tor register this before, because I was too busy fighting with Natalie. But now I saw what I think I saw. A ragged black creature was making its way to me. And I panicked.

The earth caused such a big vibration that I fell down too, along with every other camper. When everything had calmed down, my ankle was hurting like mad. Chiron trotted over to me and I flinched even more. But they weren't looking at me, they looked at what was above my face.

A skull-and-crossbones symbol burned in green fire, and I wasn't sure what that meant.

All around me, people gasped. Chiron cleared his throat and announced in a very important voice, "Hailey, daughter of -"

That was all he managed before I fainted for the second time that day.

* * *

**Hmmm...Not the best chapter. Darn writer's block... But the longest one so far! Hopefully you all know who her parent is now. I know I might've had lots of grammar mistakes, but that was my worst subject anways. I just hope to improve. :D And also, anybody know what the greek letters say in the story? ;P**

**Review to make the story better!**

**-Avrya (who changed her name) ****ζ**


	4. Chapter 4: My father tells me his plan

**Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that didn't stop the fact a great prophecy was still on the loose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.**

**Dark prophecy**

**Chapter 4**

**My father tells me a plan**

I woke up with a voice saying, "Oh Zeus, this is not good!"

Great way to start the morning.

Then I realized the reason I'd passed out. Friday night, capture the flag. That earthquake.

"Drink the nectar." The same voice from before said. Suddenly I found myself holding a freezing cold glass, probably with ice in it. Ok, so it's juice or something. I hoped.

But when I bought it to my mouth, something surprised me so much that I nearly spat the drink out. It was a hot drink. And not just any not drink, it was hot chocolate. I remembered from the faintest memory as a little girl I had drunk it. I still remembered the chocolaty taste in my mouth. But I haven't had any since the day I ran away. I thanked the gods - whoever they were that I am drinking it again.

"How does it taste?" The person asked me. As my blurry vision recovered, I noticed the person was actually Annabeth.

"Oops, sorry. I just -"

"No!" Annabeth replied quickly. "I mean, I wasn't really like...wondering. Just wanted to know." She admitted.

It was a weird question, but I told her anyways. "Don't you always have your operation plan at this time of the day?" I added, guessing capture the flag was over.

She shook her head. "We have to clear up the damage first, then I'm taking you for a whole day of training - sword lesson, Ancient Greek, and you are definitely learning more about being a half-blood today." She told me.

I shook my head, which hurted by the way. "Um...Thanks? Wait, what damage?"

Annabeth let out a little gasp of air as if she wanted to sigh, but was to polite to. "Hailey, you still have no idea what is going on, do you?"

"I don't think so." I admitted, sipping on the hot chocolate quietly.

"You have just been claimed." She said, as if it was the worst thing she can think of. "And you're not going to like who your godly parent is."

"Claimed?"

"Meaning that your godly parent sent a sigh that you are his kid." She explained. "And in your case..."

Oh well. I told myself. Here it is.

"-Hades."

To be honest I'd skipped a whole chunk of Annabeth's words just wondering who my godly parent was. And now she said it, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the daughter of Hades." Annabeth said with slight annoyance. She put her hand up just as I opened my mouth. "And Hades is one of the big three."

It took me a few minutes to register what she was saying. So I was the daughter of the death god. But I always thought of myself as a peaceful person, not some emo kid that is obsessed with death. Infact to be totally honest, I am sane enough to be scared about it. It doesn't add up.

Then I realized the important part.

"Wait - so does that mean I am the prophecy kid and not Nico?" I asked, horrified. How did I even manage to remember the prophecy, I had no idea.

Annabeth nodded grimly. "Nico is a little younger than you, you are fifteen, right?"

"Yes."

She slapped her thigh as if something just hit her. "So we only have one year to train, one year to make you into the person who will defeat Kronos! This is a disaster!"

She cursed more in ancient Greek, and some Latin I guess.

"You have to spend every second in training. We cannot - I mean - it took Percy about three years..."

"What was the prophecy?" I drank more hot chocolate.

"It says, a child of the -" Annabeth stopped. "No, I shouldn't tell you the whole prophecy while you are still new at this."

I nodded.

"But for now." She continued. "We have to train."

- προφητεία -

If you think a morning of fighting with swords and learning new languages and culture, you are wrong.

Annabeth pushed me harder than ever. She didn't actually look like she wanted to, but she must've been given orders to do so. She struck me by the shoulder and I didn't react fast enough to deflect it. Then she dodged my swing and I had to jump out of the way to avoid her one.

By the mid-break I already got a million blisters on my hand. But I had to keep on going just because of some stupid prophecy.

The truth is, you can't really just expect me to take everything seriously, not even when Annabeth kept on saying, "You are deciding the fate of the world." So ok, but can't we just do something else about it rather than making me train? Well, that might seem impossible but...

Luckily or unluckily, I've only just turned fifteen last winter. That gave me about almost a whole year. Still, if you put me through sword-training that long, the result might not change too much.

I sat on my bed. It was Monday (apparently I'd passed out for two days) night and right after I was claimed, they sent me off to a bedroom in the big house. There were lots of empty beds there, so I got all the choices I want.

If gods just go break a pact so easily. I said, remembering something Annabeth had told me. Then why was I still the only one here? In the big house, away from everybody else just like usual?

Because Poseidon had his own "honory" cabin. So did Hera and Artemis and Zeus. I began to wonder if there was a reason they never put a Hades cabin.

Unsettled, I went to find Annabeth.

It was easy to find her, because it was about midnight and she would be asleep. I somehow managed to open the door to her cabin and creep in. Very slowly. I knew where Annabeth's bunk was, so that was a bonus one.

"Annabeth!" I hissed.

Annabeth flinched and grabbed her knife, causing me to almost fall off the ladder. I thought she'd twist and turn sleepily, or not hear anything at all. But Annabeth reacted faster than I thought.

"Who is there?"

"It's Hailey, put down the knife!" I begged her, careful not to wake her siblings.

"Hailey?" Even in the dim light, I found it was easily to see Annabeth's figure. I can sort of see where she was, and which hand she held the knife. I also thought I saw her frown. "What are you doing here? It's midnight!"

"I need to ask you something." I insisted. "Why didn't they put a Hades cabin at camp? Was there some sort of special reason?"

She sat up straighter and put down her knife. "Hailey, why would you think -"

I waited for her to go on.

"Ok." She admitted. "So Hades isn't welcomed in Olympus unless the darkest day of the year. And yes, there is no throne for him there either. But don't worry - why did you ask?"

"Thanks." I ran out of there as fast as I could.

"Helena, you need a plan."

That was when I realized I was dreaming.

I tried to turn around, but all I saw was pitch black. "Who are you?"

"Your own father." The voice replied coldly. With a frown, I realized this was my own dad. Hades, lord of the dead. Anger boiled up inside me, but I kept my cool.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying not to growl.

I thought I heard him chuckle. "I have the plan to help you escape. That is if you want to."

"Escape? But I'm -"

I hesitated on what I was gonna say. But I'm happy at camp! No, that would be a lie. Although why does my father want me to escape?

He sighed. "Oh, so you are happy at camp? No. Don't you stay at, what was it called - the big house? Whereas all of their kids get the comfortable cabins you were separated? And what about that Apollo's girl, Natalie?"

My cheeks turned red. How did he know about all those things?

"Carry on with the plan." I told him.

"You have to go out by the creek. Your only hope of not getting noticed." He said. "Once you are out of there, I will be able to teleport you to the underworld, we have a lot to do."

A lot to do. That sounded familiar, as in training.

"Helena." He said, it was my pet peeve for people to call me that now. "Listen, I got lucky when the sea brat went away - just in peace on that girl's island -"

"He did not die?" I gasped. This was news.

"As my kid, I thought you would be able to figure out between death and so. But that's not important. So you see - one of my kids got the glory of fulfilling a prophecy this time. I cannot let anybody mess it up. Nico was fine, but then you had to come along..."

It didn't seem right, even sort of selfish. It sounded like I was a race horse and Hades was betting on me to win.

"I did not know how you found this camp, without any satyrs or half-bloods to guide you. But -"

"You didn't give me piece of address?" I interrupted. Ever since I'd been claimed I had always assumed he was the one that led me here

Hades was slightly offended. This was pretty much the second time I'd interrupted a god. I was lucky that I haven't caught on fire or anything else yet.

"Somebody gave you the camp's address?" He growled. "You have to leave right now, or else dawn will be coming. I trust you'll know what to do."

Then the image faded. I sat up on my bed.

"No!" I yelled out loud. "What do you mean? I know nothing!"

The air around me turned cold, warning me to hurry up.

With a shiver I started to pack my bag. All I had was a camp shirt, the sword I've been training with and my toothbrush. By the way, when I said bag, I meant some old plastic see-through bag. But what choice did I have? I went off to find the creeks, like Hades told me.

It turned out I didn't know the camp as well as I should've. It was my fourth day here already. I made a few wrong turns and ran into millions of dead ends before I finally heard the sound of water running.

The creek!

"What are you doing?" Another voice said. Reluctantly, I turned around.

It was Annabeth.

**Hmmm...I seemed to have lost my writing brain for a while. I wonder when I'm gonna overcome the writer's block.**

**Oh well, still review!**

**-Avrya ****ζ**


	5. Chapter 5: I hear the prophecy of doom

**Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that didn't stop the fact a great prophcy was still on the loose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did then why the Hades am I writing a fanfic for my own book?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**I hear the prophecy of doom**

* * *

"Hailey, wake up."

I sat up straight. When was I even asleep?

Back in the infirmary I was. For the third time. Although I never recalled fainting. Next to me was Annabeth, and Chiron sat across the room.

"Wha - What is going on?" I asked Annabeth.

Chiron wheeled his way over to me. "Hailey, Annabeth told me about you trying to ah - get away. She was the one that brought you here."

I stared at Annabeth with awe. "Wait, so you were the one that made me faint?" And how did she even do that? With an injection needle?

She didn't deny it. She gave me a look that said _I was just trying to help you_. "Come on. Since you are awake we have to go for breakfast."

* * *

The truth is, I barely ate a bite. For one, I was mad at Annabeth for telling on me - or whatever she did. Not to mention I was sure to be punished by a nightmare with my angry father yelling at me. Life could be better. But now I've got many other worries in mind, like how on earth am I going to get Percy, the other hero to somehow come back?

Being the only kid of Hades at camp, I get to choose my own schedules. I tried archery first, but when was I ever good at targets? Then there was the Ancient Greek lesson. I seemed to have forgotten a ton of words while I was sleeping. Plus, it didn't help I was trying to avoid Annabeth.

Then I did Greek history.

I flipped the book to the M section, where I was supposed to learn about Medea. A big group of boys and girls in hip-hop looking clothes swarmed inside the door just as I sat down. Natalie purposely sit in front of me, with a sandy-hair boy next to her.

_No, gotta study_. I reminded myself.

"Adonis...Aphrodite...Boreas..." I started to flip through The complete encyclopedia of Greek Mythology. "Hmmm...Chiron."

Then I stopped at a page with green letters, since all the other words were black. It was titled CALYPSO.

"Calypso." I said to myself, skimming the pages. "She was punished...the fates allowed..."

I stopped and stared at the page.

_Calypso was the daughter of Atlas. Imprisoned on the island Ogygia after supporting her father in the titan war. Every once a thousand years, the fates would let a hero get washed up onto her island. She has kept Odysseus for a number of years._

I nearly fell off the seat. Natalie turned back to glance at me.

"What?" She smirked then turned back.

The sandy-haired boy next to her turned back as well. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you Hailey? Hailey Gom -"

"Yes." Remind me to make Natalie pay.

He held out his hand. "I'm Lee Fletcher. I've been helping Annabeth heal you in the infirmary."

I didn't shake his hand. "You did? Um...why...?"

"I'm a child of Apollo as well. He is the god of medicine." He said dryly. I blushed slightly.

"Um...that is nice." I stated and looked down, almost breaking the chair this time.

"What is going on?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ok, that was a bit of a lie. Something is infact wrong.

The green words had disappeared.

* * *

After lessons were always lonely. Usually Annabeth would come and give me a few directions on what to do in camp. But she must've known what I was thinking, because she was smart enough not to show her face today. I kinda wish she did, but then I sort of wish to ignore her. Just for a while.

_Thump!_

I looked above, sure I'd heard something. Although noises aren't that weird when you've got kids of Ares and Aphrodite with you, I couldn't help wondering.

_Thwack!_

I gave up.

It was coming directly from the upstairs of the big house. For the first time I wondered why I've never been there before. But once again, I didn't even know how to get to the creek without getting caught.

Holding my breath, I pushed the door open. Boy, how I wish I hadn't. Mistake of the day.

Standing right in front of me was a mummy blowing green smoke. Literally. I naturally figured this was another camp thing, so that wasn't a problem. But I was more surprised at what on earth the misty image showed.

A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes (exactly like mine I might add) stood on the corner. I guess she was pretty in a way, not Aphrodite material, though. If I could figure out how Aphrodite looked like. Standing on the other side was a pale man in ragged clothes. Standing between them like a third wheel, was a young girl with a bead necklace. They all turned to me.

_The owl, the sun and the darkness shall turn to save a friend,_

_One shall leave and find the land._

The woman said, in a raspy and blank voice.

Then in the same voice, the man delivered the next two lines.

_The army of betrayal shall lead the way,_

_Find its path to the hero that stayed._

Finally he stopped talking.

_The great prophecy counts down to zero,_

_Only one child can become the hero._

The girl in the middle looked at me, looking tense and scared for me. What has this even got to do with me?

"Wait!" I told them. "What did you mean? Were you talking to _me_?"

But their image suddenly faded, leaving only a fifteen-year-old half-blood standing with her mouth open.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps blocked my thoughts. Within seconds, I was surrounded by a few campers. Annabeth, that Apollo guy Lee and another dark-haired girl I didn't know.

"What happened?" Annabeth frowned, twirling her curly hair.

Despite what happened earlier on, I told her everything.

"What was the prophecy?" Lee asked once I finished.

"The prophecy?"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "As terrifying as it sounds, you've just heard another prophecy. I thought that -"

"Let's hear the prophecy." The dark haired girl interrupted.

So I told them. All except for the images I saw. No, never the images, never.

"Hmmm...what is this quest even about?" Annabeth wondered. I noticed she had on owl earrings, which made me think of something.

"Annabeth." I realized. "You are destined to go on the...whatever this is."

A moment of silence, two. Everybody realized it a the same time. We all looked at her until she felt uncomfortable. Annabeth fiddled with her owl earrings. I stared at the floor.

"Annabeth, Hailey." A voice said. It was Chiron. "Come down here, we have to talk."

* * *

**Hehe, hopefully improving. The prophecy took a whiiiiiiile. And I actually do have that mythology book at home =P but they didn't include Calypso, that's all.**

**Also, I wrote a oneshot titled The green rope. It's got about three or four reviews so if you could add one that would be good!**

**- Avrya ζ**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad decisions

**Calypso may have made Percy stay, but that didn't stop the fact a great prophcy was still on the loose, waiting for a hero. Just when they thought Nico Di Angelo was the one, the fates decided to twist the string.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...but I will as soon as I figure out how!**

**People who have alerted this story, it would be good if you can take a few mintues out of your life to click on the review button, cuz that way I know if my story is worth writing or not. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****Bad decisions**

* * *

"Half-bloods are not supposed to be in the attic without somebody sending them there." Chiron went on and on. "You could've really died in there."

"Yeah, died of a mummy blowing green smoke. That I could imagine." I murmured under my breath.

Annabeth caught me and whispered, "Believe me, I heard one of its prophecies when I was just seven. These things are freaky."

"So, what does it mean?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I'm getting to that." Chiron said in a gentle-rather-than-harsh-voice I never could've managed. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth bolted up straight. In a reciting voice, she said out loud the dreaded prophecy once again. I wondered how Annabeth could've possibly remembered it all, but she did.

"As we can see, three people are going on a quest to save their friend." She reasoned. "And as Hailey pointed out, I - I mean, a daughter of Athena represents the owl symbol."

Glad I did something right.

"What about the sun?" The girl piped up. I noticed she and Lee had some similar features. They both had dark blue eyes and a quiver slang across their shoulder. It made me wonder who she really was.

"This is Vanessa." Lee explained, reading my mind. "She is my half sister." Vanessa smiled sheepishly.

"As for the sun." Annabeth continued. "That should be obvious which god controls it."

"Helios?" I asked hopefully.

"No, the rules have changed a bit in the past century." Annabeth said, staring at Lee.

He flinched. "Whoa - what does a prophecy have to do with our cabin? We're just like innocent pass-byers and -"

"Lee." Vanessa snapped.

"So what about the next line? Who is the friend?" I suddenly blurted out. Don't ask why.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly, as if that was the last question she wanted to answer. "Um...you'll know soon."

"Anyways." Chiron chimed in, just to break the tension a little. "Annabeth, could you please get onto...what we've been discussing?"

I stared at Annabeth. What have they been discussing all this time? And why is it Chiron tells everything to her?

"Alright." Annabeth steadied herself. Lee and Vanessa both stopped arguing. "We have to set out a quest."

* * *

For the rest of the day campers kept coming up to me and going, "You should be grateful. They don't easily throw quests around."

And me? I wished this did happen to them. Maybe that'll shut them up.

But thinking back on it, they never actually agreed on who will go on the quest, just that there is one. I got a horrible feeling all day long, so much I couldn't eat my dinner properly.

Suddenly somebody came up and sat next to me, which was weird since the camp rules state no sitting at other people's tables. Chiron was right over at the head table. So who would've had the guts?

Well, Annabeth.

"Chiron agreed I can talk to you for a sec." She said, reading my mind. "Anyways, I've discovered that darkness could mean a lot of people. We always assumed it was you since you were the one that heard it, and it makes sense. But it could easily be another cabin - I think." For the first time I saw her look unsure. I decided it was nice what she was trying to do, but not that much.

"Well, it's clear you are going on it already." I snapped. "So why bother?"

Oops, that was mean.

Annabeth pursed her lips together and then let out a heavy sigh. "Anyways, Lee is going on this quest too, since he is head of Apollo cabin. So that's settled."

Going on a quest with Lee and Annabeth. I thought to myself. What a nightmare.

"Annabeth, can I ask you a question?" I asked. Well, I didn't really give her a choice...never mind...

She nodded, looking thoughtfully at me.

"What other cabin could mean darkness?"

Silence.

"Never mind."

* * *

_The army of betrayal find its way,_

_To the hero that had stayed._

I sat up straight, of course, it was just another line that haunted me. For the first time, I wished I had a cabin mate. So what if there was an oath? Ok, too harsh.

My dad is not actually all that scary. I just realized. He's just a bitter man because he controls the dead.

I heard a slight tap on the door. Without thinking, I jumped down from my bed (it was the top bunk) and slid open the glass door. A girl's figure showed in the moonlight.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Hope you weren't asleep."

In an instant I came to realize who that was.

"No, I wasn't." I admitted. "But that didn't give you permission to knock in the middle of the night."

Annabeth sighed. "You are still on that, aren't you? I've been told holding grudges is the fatal flaw for a child of Hades, but that was a little beyond the point."

I've learned my lesson not to ask her what that meant.

"Anyways." She continued. "Chiron insisted not to bring you along on the quest. The other gods might be on alert if you do." She winced a little bit while saying that. "But I've came to an conclusion this is our only hope. And no - you cannot go against a prophecy."

So come to an conclusion - The other gods will want to kill me, Chiron doesn't want me to go, I'm stuck with Annabeth and Lee for company for whatever reason. Hmmm, sounds like fun. But then I looked over all the other things. Annabeth had woken up - or maybe she just stays up this late - in the middle of the night to tell me this. She'd probably thought more than usual even for an Athena kid. Lee wasn't as bad as Natalie, I think at least. And they were the only two people that talked to me for the whole week. What was I supposed to do otherwise?

"Um, ok." I said reluctantly, then straightened up. "Um, yeah. I - I'll...come."

"Great!" For the first time in ages Annabeth smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was all I needed. "Pack your bags tomorrow, because we cannot be even one day late."

The door clicked shut. The column of moonlight faded as I sat on my bed - thinking about the bad decision I'd just made.

* * *

**Ahhh finally onto the dramatic parts! That was a long haul...**

**Ok, since I've got nothing else to say here I'll just tell you to review my other stories! Just added a new one lately. But nobody reviewed since I had a different timezone and I uploaded this at around 11:00. Yeah, not exactly good. And also review this one too (now I'm just been pushy). Do I HAVE to point you to the review button?**

**- Avrya ζ**


End file.
